Judgement Hall
by Black Priest 117
Summary: Sans once said during his Genocide battle that he has met other versions of himself during the RESETS. What if Remnants version of Sans was there during the Battle of Beacon? And what if he and Cinder had... history? Well all I can say is this, one way or another... someone is gonna have a bad time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : **I can't get it out of my head, no matter how hard I try it won't go away. So like my other work's, I'll write it down. This is my Undertale/RWBY crossover fic, "Stronger than you".**

 **If you guys want to know who is gonna be who well… just wait and see.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The following content is a fan-based prompt written by me. RWBY and Undertale are the property of Rooster Teeth Productions and Toby Fox. Please enjoy the following content.**

 **Warning: May contain intense language and…(groan) puns.**

Chapter 1: The Comedian Part 1

(Jaune's POV)

My transcripts were not the only lie I told to my friends. No, it was something bigger, a WHOLE lot bigger than my team perceived it to be. I first found out at the time when I was 7… I meant him, the Comedian.

 _Flashback_

 _Jaune could look in awe to what he is seeing. Standing in front of him is a skeleton wearing a blue jacket with a fur outlined hood, a pair of black shorts and some slipper's_.

" _ **Hey there kiddo, if you keep staying at me like that then you're going to end up burning a hole in my skull**_." _The skeleton said with a surprisingly deep tone. The skeleton seemed to have this strange aura around him. Jaune could sense a whole lot of emotion._

 _Joy_

 _Anger_

 _…_

 _Sadness…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _..Loneliness_

 _And even full-fledged hatred_

 _"_ _What's your name, mister?" I asked with an innocent tone._

 ** _"_** **My name? Oh right, I guess I should probably tell then huh?**

 **My name is…"**

 _End Flashback_

His name was Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Kind of cheesy, right. Well he actually thought that once.

At that day he told me everything, and I mean everything.

Mount Ebbot

The timelines…

People dying…

…

…

Papyrus

Everything that he experienced during his time alive told to me, a 7 year-old boy who was probably in over his head. That wasn't the big one. The big one was when he told what I really am…

…

I'm a Sans.

I'm another version of a skeleton with magical powers. I know, kind of crazy right.

Well it turn's out that Remnant's timeline cannot not be tampered with by the use of RESET and that the RESET is considered taboo. If someone were to gain the power of RESET and try to use, then they would be sucked into some place called the "Void". It was thanks to this rule that a certain someone didn't try to RESET. How this rule was made well... no one really knows. _He_ , could have a role in that.

But unlike the other Sans' around the multiverse, I am the most powerful of them. That… I didn't really know how to respond to that. Me, a scrawny little kid was the most powerful being in the multiverse.

I did say that, but that was before I started to test my supposed abilities out.

Telekinesis

The ability to summon swords at will

Teleportation

The ability to fire streams of concentrated blue energy beams by summoning some… dragon head thing.

All of that power… all of this strength, and I couldn't stop the damn apocalypse from happening.

And the award of Worst Leader of the Fucking Year goes to…Jaune Arc, the world's biggest screw-up.

…

…

…

…

Fine.

Then I'll stop playing around.

You know Cinder. You wanted to control the world like it is some sort of pet. That you could just press a few button's, summon a bunch of angsty Faunas, trash a couple of robots, and then the world would just kneel to you… sorry love, that ain't happening. I had watched tear the people I care for to pieces and you expect me to just sit back and relax…

…

…

Well, you couldn't be more wrong

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Crowd control.

While it's something that Glynda is used to back in Beacon, clearing out an abandoned city full of Grimm and rogue Atlasian Knight's roaming around. This was made worse with Qrow, Ironwood, and herself are low on Aura and time.

"This doesn't look good, at this rate we will be overrun in a matter of minutes. Not only that, more of my Knights are coming this way." General Ironwood said with a dreadful tone.

"Sheesh, way to lighten up the mood there Jimmy. *huff* *puff* Maybe…*huff* if ya shut up and think, we might get out of this mess." Qrow Branwen say's tiredly. While he too was exhausted, Qrow couldn't let the negativity get to his head. That would only bring more Grimm… and give Qrow more of a reason to strangle Ironwood where he stands. That man was the prime reason why most of this crap is happening.

"... I hate to admit it, but I believe James is right Qrow. This may be our last stand, as some would say." Glynda says with a solemn tone.

"Glynda… you can't be serious? If we die here, who's gonna look after the students? Ozpin said- "OZPIN IS GONE AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Glynda exclaimed, interrupting Qrow's statement.

It takes a whole lot to push Glynda to this conclusion. This is the same women who dealt with adrenaline induced teenagers with no sense of reason on a day by day basis. And now, she's about to throw in the towel.

"Look Out!" Ironwood exclaims as a Griffon set's its sight on Glynda. Before she could react, the Griffon was then suddenly taken down by what appears to be a bone-like blade. The blade is reminiscent to the tibia.

"So, you can say that the situation is looking… pretty Grimm, eh?" A male voice said in the distance.

Glynda looked to see one of her students, Jaune Arc, walk towards them. But something seemed a little…off. Jaune no longer wore his black hoodie with armor on his arms and shoulders, instead sported a blue long-sleeved jacket with a furry outline on the rim of the hood. He also wore a short sleeved black turtle-neck under his jacket. Some of his hair covered the right side of his face, shielding his right-eye from sight.

What stood out most was the look on his face. Instead of a look of shock due the current dilemma, he instead had a small grin on his face. And his left eye…

…

His left eye glowed a very bright shade of blue.

"Mr. Arc, what in the world do you think you're doin-"Saving you guy's, apparently. Sorry, but seeing my teacher ready to throw in the towel and get ready to be Grimm chow ain't my style. And besides, I wouldn't want you getting gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would I?" Jaune interjected with his grin slowly growing.

A roar was then heard from the distance, only to be originating from a pack of hungry Alpha Beowolf's running towards the group. While the Huntsman prepare themselves, Jaune stepped forward to face the enraged beasts.

"Yo kid, I really think you should back-off. This isn't a game you know. Let the professionals handle this." Qrow said, seemingly catching his second wind.

"Qrow is right, Mr. Arc. Please step away, we can handle this." Ironwood adds as he loads some of his ammunition.

Jaune then turns to face the two Huntsman, but instead of a grin he had a stern frown on his face. "First off, Professor Branwen is in no shape to continue fighting. Second, General Ironwood? Last time I check, it was your bullshit attempt to "secure the people" that put us in this raging shit storm in the first place. So how about you do me a favor? Fuck off and try not use your sold called "army" to compensate… something else. Okay? Okay." Jaune then turns back around to face the oncoming enemy.

The professors are currently in shock. Glynda is surprised that JAUNE ARC of all people mouthed off to a higher authority, Qrow is currently hold back a laugh over the insult that Jaune threw at the Atlasian General. And Ironwood…well… his face is a combination of pissed off like hell and wtf just happened all at once.

…

Yeah

"So relax, I'll handle this" And with that, Jaune's right hand starts to glow blue.

"Mr. Arc, what do you plan to do?" Glynda asks in concern. She wanted to make sure that her student didn't go mad over the chaos.

( **Insert OST: YOU KNOW WHAT THE F*BARK*K TO PLAY! MEGALOVANIAAAAAAAAAA** )

As Jaune stands in front of the feral beasts. He remarks;

"Now tell me…

…

 **You wanna have a bad time**?"

 **END**

 **To be continued**

 **Author's Note: I know! I know! I'm the world's worst troll. My reason was that now it was 12:46 am and I have been working on this all day yesterday with limited rest time and while listen to Megalovania over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and-you get the point now, right?**

 **Don't worry, I'm going to update this story very soon so don't lose your cool.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Review, Fav, Follow**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, Black Priest 117 here with another chapter of Stronger than You. It turns out that you guys really enjoyed the first chapter. So like any good writer, I have decided to continue. Like, who end's a story with a cliffhanger… you know what, don't answer that. Something tells me I might regret in the end.**

 **For this chapter, I might change the shipping a tad bit. But, and I can't believe I'm saying this, if you guys want a harem as the stories main ship hit me up at the reviews. Whichever harem ship I see has the most sense and chemistry, I will add it to the story.**

 **If not, then leave it alone for now. This is your chose. Okay, getting off topic. Now for the disclaimers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING IS A FAN BASED FICTION MADE BY ME, BLACK PRIEST 117. RWBY IS THE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEEETH PRODUCTIONS AND CREATED BY MONTY OUM (RIP, DANCE GOD). UNDERTALE WAS CREATED BY TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY THE LISTED CREATORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THIS OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

 **Chapter 2: Part 2- Stronger Than You**

 **(Megalovania intensifies)**

With a flick of his finger, Jaune send's the first Alpha to one of the deserted buildings. As it was about to get up, its movement was only halted as a field of bone-like spikes are conjured through it, killing the beastly Grimm.

"Oh come on, is that really the best you can do. I was hoping a little more… well intimidation. But then again, you guys are a bunch of mindless mutts." With that comment, Jaune summoned more bone's and telekinetically through them at the rest of the Beowolves. One after the other, they each impaled by the bones before they could do anything.

The professors could look on in udder shock as they saw what the school could've called one of the worst student's ever battle against a pack of ALPHA Beowolves with only a flick of his wrist.

"Well, who knew Oz was able to keep someone like him under wraps. But then again, it is Ozpin we're talking about." Qrow said with a false sense of bravado. To be completely honest, he is currently trying to register what in Oum's name he just saw. Glynda was still trying to register on how in the hell Jaune was doing all of this… whatever this is. And Ironwood… well tell you this. What does Vegeta do every time Goku comes in to save his ass after simultaneously screwing himself over time and time again? Throw a temper tantrum and bitch about his already damaged pride. And you know what, that's exactly what the General is doing right now.

*RUMBLE*

The Huntsman look to see the origin of the sudden quake, only to find a Goliath running towards them. Before anything else could happen, Jaune then seemingly teleports to the group facing the approaching Goliath. And with a *DING*, Jaune summons a giant dragon like skull with blue eyes. The skull then fires a stream of concentrated energy at the behemoth, turning the once ferocious Grimm into a pile of ashes.

( **End Megalovania** )

Jaunes eyes then return to normal to look on at his handiwork. To be honest, he was trying to avoid using his Gaster blasters on that Goliath. But then again, those things are the size of a freakin ice cream truck.

"I will ask again. WHAT THE LITERAL HELL WAS ALL OF THAT?!" General Ironwood said enraged. Never in his life has he met someone with such destructive power and it has not been used to prevent this travesty.

"That? That was me actually doing something about the problem that YOU were supposed to deal with. I guess everything on your name is true. You really are an iron-hearted militant. Well, not everything~. If you catch my drift." Jaune said with large amount of cockiness.

Qrow couldn't hold it any longer and dropped to the floor laughing his ass off. Never in his life did he see someone do a consecutive amount of dick jokes at the same guy while also besting him in combat all in the same time.

Jaune then turns his attention to the tower as it starts to crumble and fall about due to the Grimm Dragons impact. With that, Jaune starts walking towards the tower, but only to be stopped by Glynda.

"I don't what your planning Mr. Arc, but this is a battle you can't win. That women has the power defeat the Headmaster himself. I'm not even sure that he's still alive up there. Please, let us handle this situation.

…

… Jaune please. I promised your mother…no my little sister that I would not let any harm be done to you." Glynda said with tears in her eyes.

(Jaunes POV)

Yeah it's true, Glynda Goodwitch is my aunt.

…

…

I should probably add that to the other things that I lied to my friends about. I'm seriously gonna get it once they find out.

Glynda and my mother Diana, were two of Beacon's strongest fighter's. My mom had to quit the Huntress business to help raise my sisters and I. Other than that, she was the only other person who knew what I could do.

( **Insert Undertale OST: Premonition** )

I push my aunt aside and continue my trek to the tower. She continued to beg, pleading to me not to go, saying that I'll only get myself killed.

…

…

For once, I agree with her.

I may have all of these powers with me, but they have a limit. The more I use my blue magic, I'll end up putting a great amount of physical strain on my body. It's kinda like when you exercise so much that you start to feel sore all over. That's the feeling.

To think, all of that power and I didn't have the audacity to train out the kinks. Guess that was my fault.

…

…

But I can't let that stop me. I am responsible for it all.

For Everything.

In hindsight, I am the one who created "Cinder". So of course, it is my responsibility to end this calamity. Because of everything that happened, I REFUSE NOT TO CARE ANYMORE.

I continue my trek, but Qrow asks on how I plan on getting there.

…

I know a short cut.

( **End OST** )

* * *

(Tower)

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha said as Cinder held her bow at her.

"Yes" Cinder replied as she prepared to fire. Before she could release her bow, Cinder stops and a smile starts to grow on her face.

"I knew it! He's here! He's really really here!" Cinder said excitingly, strangely.

Pyrrha is well… baffled. Why is the women who killed innocent people suddenly started to act like a giddy child in an ice cream shop. It didn't make any sense.

"Did you know why I disliked you so much, Ms. Nikos? It was because you stole something precious from me."

What?

"When I was a child, my so called family treated me like something lower than dirt. As long as I could remember, I was more of a slave than a child. I only had one friend in my life. Guess what his name was. Jaune Arc."

No.

This can't be true. This had to be some nightmare. It only made things worse when her smile grew.

"He didn't care where I was from or what I was. He treated me with such love and affection, I felt I just died and went to heaven. My horrible life turned into a paradise."

Cinder then took out a small white handkerchief with the letter's J+C sowed on the top corner. She then showed Pyrrha the piece of fabric, while Pyrrha looked on in horror.

"See this? This is what we shared. A bond that was even stronger than your pathetic excuse of a schoolgirl crush! THIS IS TRUE LOVE, WHAT DID YOU TWO HAVE?!"

With that said, Cinder then smacks Pyrrha away and turns her attention to the Grimm Dragon.

"But, good things had to end. When my "mother" found out, she and my siblings took it upon themselves to "discipline" me. There I was, a 15 year-old girl beaten half to death by people who were supposed to care for me. I thought I was going to die that night. But then…

 _Flashback_

 _Everything seemed to stop. All the pain I felt was washed away by something. It was warm…_

…

 _And it tasted like iron._

 _Before I knew it my so called mother was impaled by several bone like spikes. The same went for my two "sisters". I looked up and I saw my savior._

 _Jaune_

 _His left eye was glowing a bright blue and his once golden hair has turned into a pure white mop._

 _Jaune tried to reach me, but I was pulled away by…something else. He called my name._

…

…

 _But I was already gone._

 _End Flashback_

"I was taken away by "her", then I was taught what humanity really was. A parasite, an unwanted number in the equation of life. They may have been born from the dust, but it was the Grimm that ruled. Once I was done with my training, I planned on finding Jaune and have by my side. I was going to have him as my knight as the world burns, then he and I would finally be together."

Cinder then grabbed Pyrrha by the throat, slowly cutting off her air. Pyrrha was then forced to look into this mad women's eyes as they glow a menacing orange.

"I instead found him in the company of **you** and that red rosed harlot. Everything I planned for Jaune and me, **scrapped** because of the two of you." Cinder sneered as she tightened her grip. Pyrrha started to slowly lose consciousness, but not before she saw someone walking slowly behind Cinder.

 _Jaune_?

"After I kill you, I'll go after that little harlot myself. Then no one, not even your so called friends can stop me from having Jau- "PYRRHA" Cinder was then interrupted by Ruby as she ran to the top of the tower.

"Or… maybe I don't have to wait at all. What was the saying, "good things happen to those who wait?"

Cinder dropped Pyrrha as she turned her attention to the incoming scythe wielder. Pyrrha started to crawl to Ruby as Cinder prepared to attack.

"Pyrrha! Are you all right?! I got here as soon as I could!" Ruby said as she looked at Pyrrha's damaged heel. Before she could do anything, Ruby was then blasted by a ball of fire and was slammed into a near-by pillar. Cinder readied another attack aiming at both of the student's.

"Consider this my way of saying back off! Because when you try to taking something that belongs to me, you suffer even more than the rest!"

Cinder then launches her attack, hit where Ruby and Pyrrha were. The explosion was seen by everyone on campus. Students and professors alike could only watch in awe as the flame engulfed the top of the tower.

The smoke then clears to leave nothing but small ashes. Cinder then began to laugh at the sight of her handiwork.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

And-"You know, you gotta really stop playing with fire Cinder. I kept telling you back in then that you'll end up burning yourself."

Cinder then turns around to see Jaune with Ruby and Pyrrha by his side. While this sort of sight would nauseate the maiden, she only smile and blush as her not stands before her. Ruby and Pyrrha then open her eyes as they see their comrade, with a brand new appearance.

"Before you ask, I teleported you two here before the blast hit you guys." Jaune said as he began to walk toward. Jaune then pulls down his hood, revealing his once golden locks now turning into a snow white mop of hair.

"You two need to get out of here as fast as you can… wouldn't want you guys encounter her fiery personality again." Jaune quipped as he faced his opponent.

"Jaune… you know idea how long I wanted to see you again-"How about you cut the lovey-dovey bullshit you've been feeding my friend's okay." Jaune interjected.

( **Insert Undertale OST: Waterfall** )

"You're not her. You're not Cinder. When she was… taken, I felt something else near her. It was **you** wasn't it. The moment Cinder left, you possessed her body. Made her do all of those terrible thing's and for what? So you could see me? Well I'm here now, so what do you want." Jaune said as his eye's start to turn black.

"Your only half right, Jauney. Yes, I may have possessed Cinder, but it wasn't by force. No… your precious Cindy wanted to take all of the pain away, and I did. All I could think about was you, though. Why, because I am Cinder. I am her wants, her sadness, her hate, her love, and most importantly… I AM HER DETERMINATION!" The maiden said as she summoned a ball of fire. This only fueled Jaunes need to end this women once and for all.

This women-no, this freak of nature robbed his dearest friend her life and forced her into this inescapable hell. And now, she has to suffer even more since he was here.

"Think I had enough of this game of 20 questions. How about we get to the point here. What's it gonna take you to release right now?" Jaune asked as he started to lose his patience.

"Only one thing…You. I want you to join me on this conquest. Together, you and I will change the course of reality. Humans…Faunus… EVERYONE, they will all kneel before us!" Cinder exclaimed.

Pyrrha and Ruby could only look on in horror as this mad women told them the fate of humanity. More so, they look upon they're friend who was about to face this monster. Pyrrha starts to feel a sense a sadness for Jaune. He was forced to come here to the tower to not only save herself, but to also free his lost friend.

"Since you know my little secret, how about I give my real name. My real name… is Chara" The revealed Chara say's.

"Whelp… had a feeling this wouldn't end well. Alright Chara, here's my answer. First off, that's a big fat no on the genocide of humanity. Secondly, it looks like you're gonna have the worst ass-kicking of your now very short life. I'm getting Cinder back and I'm sending you straight to hell… **EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE MYSELF**!" Jaune said, readying himself for battle.

( **End OST** )

"Fine, have your way. If I can't have willingly…then I'll just have to beat you so badly, you won't be able to walk." Chara said as she readied herself.

* * *

( **Trigger Warning: Hey guy's. Before I continue the story, I just want you guy's to know that yes, I will be doing the "Stronger than You" song cover by Sans and Chara. Since there were so many versions of it, I decided to use the version edited by Youtuber Bjornfot. This way that you will be able to keep up song wise. And also, I plan on tweaking the lyrics only a little bit in order to match the situation right now. And no, I do not own any of these lyrics. With that said, let's continue!** )

* * *

 **(Insert: (Chara vs Sans) Stronger than You Duel Duet (Milkychan & djsmell))**

 **Jaune:** _**It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these… girls like you… SHOLUD BE BURNING IN HELL!**_

 _ **Turn around kid, it'd be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise that I made to you, so don't step over that line. Or else friend your gonna have a BAD TIME.**_

(Jaune and Chara circle each other, with Jaunes body starting to glow a bright blue aura.)

 _Chara: But guy's like you are always just fool's. Come at me, try to kill me with your fancy tools._

(Chara summons a glass blade and starts to twirl the tip of the blade on her index finger)

 **Jaune:** _ **Let's go let the room get chiller, let's go DIRTY MAIDEN KILLER!**_

(With that, Jaunes left eye is illuminated with a burning blue flame)

 **Jaune:** _ **Go ahead and try to hit if your able-**_

 _Chara: But inside you know the end can't be evaded-_

(Jaune dodges a couple of slashes by Chara while also summoning a few bone blades, while Chara uses her maiden abilities to summon a volley of crystals aimed at Jaune)

 **Jaune:-** _ **I can tell you're getting really sick of trying-**_

 _Chara:-BUT I'll EVEN COME BACK AFTER DYING!_

(Jaune and Chara then release their attacks against each other, each of them hitting each other and only one of the attacks scratching the surface of their casters clothes)

 _Chara: Why not let me win, you can't dodge forever. Even if the pain is more fun together-_

(Chara continues her assault on Jaune, just scratching his face with one of her attacks.)

 **Jaune:** _ **-I know you just get back up each time I beat ya, but I'll always be right back here to meet ya-**_

(Jaune then telekinetically throw's Chara into a pillar. As she gets up and shakes off any dizziness, she sees Jaune standing across from her juggling a bone on his index finger)

 **Jaune:-** _ **I know you're made o-o-o-o-of-**_

 _Chara:-I am made o-o-o-o-of-_

 **Jaune/** _Chara:-_ _ **LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!**_

 **Jaune/** _Chara:-_ _ **LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE!**_

(At that moment, Chara releases a torrent of flames while Jaune releases a Gaster Blaster on her. This causes the Grimm Dragon to be pushed back by the blasts shockwave, as well as Pyrrha and Ruby.)

(Chorus)

The entire tower is shook due to the battle, with debris falling to the courtyard and smash any Grimm near said tower. Thinking quickly, Jaune snaps his fingers and teleports Pyrrha and Ruby away from the tower as it fall's. On the ground, Weiss could see all of the destruction above her. She was then pulled away by Neptune before a large piece debris was able to land on her.

"Thank you, Neptune." Weiss said as they made their way from the tower.

"Anytime. Wait…where's Ruby?" Neptune asks in a concerned tone.

Before Weiss could answer, Ruby along with Pyrrha seemingly appear out of nowhere beside the two. Shake off the apparent shock, Weiss goes to check on the two while Neptune is currently…

…

…

Internally screaming trying to figure out how in the hell both of them just appeared out of thin air.

"Ruby, Pyrrha, how on earth did you manage to get here?! I thought you were on the tower!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss! Wedon'thavemuchtimeJauneisfightingtheevilladyandsomehowherandJaunewerefriendsandshe's possessedandwasfireandbonesandlasersand"- But before she could finish, something landed near the party. It was then revealed to be Jaune and Cinder, with Cinder suffering from a cuts and bruises with the right sleeve of her dress missing and with Jaune suffering the same only missing his jacket, leaving him with his black turtle neck.

 **Jaune:** _ **This is where it stops, this is where it end's-**_

 _Chara: You keep telling those words and hope that I would understand-_

(Jaune and Chara slowly get up from the fall. Both of them were able to cushion the fall thanks to their powers.)

 _Chara: But even if I hear you, I won't give up my attack-_

 **Jaune:-** _ **Do you just like the feeling of your sins crawling on your back?**_

(Chara then turns her attention to the group. Before she could do any harm, Jaune then jumps in and blocks Chara's attack with another magic lased bone and a giant grin on his face.)

 _Chara: Go ahead, beat me again, I see you're able-_

 **Jaune:** _ **You should by now that mercy's off**_ _ **the table.**_

(Chara then start's attacking Jaune with her flame swords, for only Jaune to dodge and block each strike with his bones and mobility)

 _Chara: You think I might decide stop if you stay patient-_

 **Jaune:** _ **Well ya didn't spare my partner, so get DUNKED ON!**_

(Jaune is then pushed back by Chara, only to stare her down with his left eye glowing even brighter.)

 _Chara: You know I tried to your friend's all disappear-_

 **Jaune:-** _ **But everything they care about is why I'm here. I am their MERCY, I am their VEGEANCE, I AM DETERMINATION!**_

(Chara then summons another torrent of flames, with Jaune firing a full powered Gatser Blaster at the demon)

 _Chara: I'm entirely made o-o-o-o-of, LO-O-O-O-OVE, LO-O-O-O-OVE_

 **Jaune** / _Chara:_ _ **LO-O-O-O-OVE**_

 **Jaune: BUT I THINK I'M STRONGER THAN YOU.**

 _Chara: AH-AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH-AH, AH-AH-AH-AH-AH_

 _I AM STRONGER THAN YOU_!

(Both of the attacks cancel out, leaving Jaune a little fatigued and Chara still standing. Freeing the worst, Jaune teleports the group away from him and Chara before they could interfere. With that, Jaune and Chara are alone together.)

( **End OST, my favorite part of this chapter** )

Jaune continues to breathe heavily as Chara slowly walk's towards the tired Huntsman with a sadistic grin on her face.

"You know, if you had trained with your powers a little back in the day, you would've been able to keep up with our fight." Chara said as she summoned another pair of swords.

Jaune catches his breath and stands up straight. "I made a promise to never use these powers again. Because of you, I had to break that promise and with that go back on my word. That is something I will not allow to happen." Jaune remarked as he prepared to continue the fight.

"You know damn well the your precious Cinder is never coming back. So stop fighting and join us. Let us remind humanity who truly reigns supreme." Chara offered. While this went on, a strange black substance starts to surround the right side of her face.

Getting reeeeeaaaaaaal tired of listening to that offer.

Jaune can only watch as Chara prepares to advance.

 _Cinder, I know your still in there…somewhere. Don't worry, once I'm done here, I'll take out for some ice cream. My treat. But for now, just hang on a little longer._

Jaune proceeds to charge at Chara.

Jaune is now filled with DETERMINATION!

 **End**

 **Author's Note: OMG! This took sooooooooooo long to complete. I wanted to have this finished by Monty's birthday, but I had a couple of issues I had to fix. So consider this a late birthday present for the OG himself. But with that said I am stoked to be able to complete this chapter.**

 **This was by far the longest chapter I have ever written. And if it becomes more popular, then I try my best to make it longer. Like I said in the first author's note, I will be accepting harem ideas from the reviews. Who's ever makes the most sense will be used for this story and the lucky reviewer will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed the musical section of this chapter. It was my favorite part of the chapter and took the longest to do. Again, I do not own any content from the song that was performed.**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day/night/afternoon and I will talk to you all later.**

 _ **Monty Oum, June 22 1981-February 1 2015**_

 _ **Keep moving Forward**_

 **AND STAY DETERMINED**

 _ **Review/Fav/Follow**_

 **Peace!**


End file.
